Transformers: The Armada’s Comin’ Nod Ya Head
by Zarius
Summary: Optimus Prime sums up the new Transformers: Armada cartoon WILL SMITH STYLE [Sing to Smith's Black Suit's Comin'], can ya dig it?


Transformers: "The Armada's Comin' (Nod Ya Head)"  
  
Written by Zarius  
  
Read to the sound of Will Smith's "Black Suit's Comin"  
  
Come-come on  
  
Come on, come-come on-on  
  
(Ar..Ma..Da!)  
  
{The Armada's comin'}  
  
{The Armada's comin'}  
  
We're comin', We're comin', We're comin', We're 'm comin'  
  
I am the prime in charge  
  
An' me and my autobot elite are  
  
Chasin' the forces of that Megatron creep  
  
So can the flack, yo'  
  
We're dangerous, Deceptacons we've been trained to bust  
  
When we clashed in space it damn near, endangered us  
  
The duel phased us all, we crashed like crazy y'all.  
  
When we recovered, we needed to adapt quickly y'all.  
  
We Transformers we're a myth, we're above the norm  
  
One quick life-sign scan, and we got new classic forms  
  
The Convoy, The tank, the jet plane  
  
There all back and no way are they looki'n lame!  
  
New style, jet thrusters, I'm stunnin', man  
  
New hotness, cool track, 600, man  
  
Don't you understand, what you thought we wouldn't come again?  
  
Leave you hanging' without bringing' you the 80's again?  
  
Leave you tanglin' with the Deceptacon scum again?  
  
Mind your manners 'cause the Armada's coming in..  
  
Nod ya head {The Armada's comin'}  
  
Let me see you nod ya head like this {The Armada's comin'}  
  
Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The Armada's comin'}  
  
Let me see you bop ya head, nod ya head, come on  
  
  
  
  
  
(Nod ya head) {The Armada's comin'}  
  
Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The Armada's comin'}  
  
Let me see you nod ya head like this {the Armada comin'}  
  
(Nod ya head...head...head...)  
  
Check it, yo'  
  
There's this leader of deceptacons..  
  
Who makes me sick, name's Megatron.  
  
Earth is worthless to him, what's he be trippin on?  
  
Threatening the human race, just to get minicons?  
  
Thinking' he's inhuman, we're here to make sure he's gone.  
  
Finishin' whatever you start, son  
  
The best-looking crime fighters since ourselves in Generation ONE  
  
Better act right, play nice and sing along  
  
'Cause Prime is com'in down and he's hyped, what, bring it on  
  
Uh, wanna try us on for size, we're more than meets the eye  
  
Uh-uh, what-what  
  
Yo' {The Armada's comin'}  
  
What-what  
  
Make the first move now, come on  
  
Just come on and nod ya head like this {The Armada's comin'}  
  
Let me see you nod ya head {The Armada's comin'}  
  
Let me see you nod ya head like this {The Armada's comin'}  
  
Let me see you (Nod ya head, Armada)  
  
Let me see you nod ya head {The Armada's comin'}  
  
Let me see you (Nod ya head), come on, come on  
  
Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The Armada's comin'}  
  
Let me see you (Nod ya head...head...head...)  
  
Check it, check it  
  
Yo', case closed, erase my foes  
  
Chased away by the autobots, and our mini-con drones  
  
We above the law, Tripreadacous can't touch me y'all  
  
Highly ranked, Autobot i.d cards  
  
So disregard what you think you saw  
  
When troubles arise, who you think you're callin', huh?  
  
One little command then, we'll roll out  
  
Open your eyes, kiddies, it's safe to come out  
  
Our comeback's completed, if ratings increase, we won't be defeated  
  
You seen it, we did it, even with weapons and energon depleted  
  
Transforming defenders, don't act like you don't remember  
  
Takin' mini-con members and prov'in the worst toy line WAS Pretenders  
  
Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls  
  
The Transformers have come home to protect this world  
  
When the Deceptacons are near, the legends are here,  
  
So have no fear  
  
Just let me see you nod ya head {The Armada's comin'}  
  
Come on nod ya head like this {The Armada's comin'}  
  
Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The Armada's comin'}  
  
Let me see you (Nod ya head, AR..MA..DA!)  
  
(Nod ya head) Woo (Ar..Ma..Da!)  
  
(Nod ya head) Uh {The Armada's Comin'}  
  
(Nod ya head) Yo' (Ar..Ma..Da!)  
  
Yo', yo' (Nod ya head...head...head...)  
  
If you wanna transform then say (Hey, oh)  
  
Tell me if you wanna transform then say (Hey, oh)  
  
If you wanna transform then say (Hey, oh)  
  
Come on, if you want to transform then say (Hey, oh)  
  
Yo', if you wanna transform then say (Hey, oh)  
  
Tell me you wanna transform then say (Hey, oh)  
  
If you wanna transform then say (Hey, oh)  
  
Tell me if you transform then say (Hey, oh), huh  
  
(Nod ya head...head...head...) 


End file.
